Gladiatorki
Gladiatorki (oryg. Spy Gladiators) – dziesiąty odcinek sezonu 1 serialu Odlotowe Agentki. Opis 'Opis szczegółowy' Dżungla. Egzotyczny raj. Nagle przez gęste krzewy i zarośla przedziera się wysportowany chłopak. Depczą mu po piętach uzbrojeni, bezwzględni gladiatorzy, gotowi unicestwić każdego. Sportowiec nie daje za wygraną i walczy z osiłkami. Zna rozmaite chwyty. Niestety, naciągają kolejni przeciwnicy, więc ten ucieka dalej. Próbuje przemknąć nad wodospadem za pomocą liany, lecz ta urywa się, a chłopak spada wgłąb wodnego spadku. Okazuje się, że wszystko to jest nagrywane, a w studiu zagorzali fani oglądają zmagania wielu zawodników, naszego sprotowca również... Przenosimy się następnie do liceum w Beverly Hills. Agentki spotykają niepokojącą Donnę Ramon, wychowankę zakładu karnego. Naiwna Alex pragnie zamienić z nią słowo, jednak nie kończy się to dobrze dla Agentki. Alex kopnęła puszkę leżącą na ziemi wprost w motocykl Donny. Zirytowana Ramon staje się wściekła i zastrasza Alex. Kolejne spotkanie z Donną również nie należy do szczęśliwych. Podczas meczu piłki nożej czarnowłosa Agentka kopnęła piłkę prosto na Donnę malująca paznokcie, w rezultacie wylewając lakier. Donna staje się wrogiem Alex. Na stołówce usiłuje zabrać Agentce pizzę, jednak ta zna swoje prawa i sprzeciwia się Ramon. Po tej dość nieciekawej sytuacji Donna dostaje pizzą prosto w twarz. Sytuację ratuje pan Tetley. Ramon poprzysięgła Agence zemstę. Jutro po szkole zrobi z Alex „pasztet”. Nagle wszystkie trzy agentki zostają zWOOHPowane do Agencji. Dostają nową misję: chłopak znany już wcześniej ze sceny początkowej to Reggie Willis, olimpijczyk, reprezentant USA w dziesięcioboju. Zaginął on w trakcie kręcenia reality show Gladiatorów na tzw. „Wyspie Strachu”. Reggie od razu wpadł Clover w oko. Nie ma czasu do stracenia! Agentki, dotarłszy na wyspę, zostały przywitane przez Vince Kinga, prezentera i producenta Gladiatorów. Zabrał on je do studia i przedstawił widzom. W budynku znajdował się ogromny ekran, na krótym fani oglądają zmagania zawodników z gladiatorami (dopingując ich zarazem okrzykiem Walcz!). Po przebraniu w przewiewne kostiumy Agentki stanęły na arenie. King rozkazał... wypuścić wilki! Tego dziewczęta się nie spodziewały. Musiały wziąć nogi za pas, inaczej wygłodniałe wilki zorobiłyby z nich swój lunch! Wilki były jednak najmniejszym zagrożeniem. Agentki schroniły się na szczycie kanionu, myśląc, że niepezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane. Błąd! Czekał na nie cały oddział bezlitosnych gladiatorów. Po wyczerpującej walce Agentki się rozdzieliły. Alex trafiła do dżungli. Dwaj gladiatorzy siedzieli jej na karku. Agentka użyła przecinaku i wycięła drzewo, tworząc z niego tratwę. Pognała wprost do rzeki. Gladiatorzy postąpili tak samo. Cała grupa zbliżała się do wodospadu. Alex użyła linki i zawisła na gałęzi drzewa, lecz gladiatorzy nie mieli tyle szcześcia. Obydwaj spadli w przepaść wodospadu. Alex odkryła, że przez całą drogę była śledzona przez małego satelitę. Sam udała się w ruiny. Została napadnięta przez kilku gladiatorów. Użyła szminki dymnej, by zniknąć z pola widzenia i schroniła się w cuchnących kanałach. Czujna agentka spostrzegła, że w kanałach ukryte jest więzienie z całą masą więźniów. Clover natomiast wybrała chłodniejszy klimat – strefę arktyczną. Dzięki BUTom, mogła się sprawnie poruszać po śnieżnych pagórkach i zaspach. Wdał się za nią w pościg szereg gladiatorów zaopatrznych w skutery śnieżne. Clover, dzięki niezawodnej laserowej suszarce roztopiła lód pod płozami gladiatorów, zatapiając ich. Jeden z osiłków rozpaczliwie wołał o ratunek, więc Clover ruszyła mu z pomocą. Wyławiając go, ściągnęła z jego szyi tajemniczą obrożę. Po makabrycznych przejściach z potężnymi gladiatorami Agentki odnalazły siebie nawzajem i przystąpiły do dzielenia się swoją wiedzą z innymi. Sam zaproponowała, by skontaktować się z więźniami z kanałów, których wytropiła. Oni jako jedyni na wyspie nie chcieli zrobić Agentkom krzywdy. Niestety, ich plan nie wypalił, bowiem zostały pojmane przez galdiatorów... Zostały przyprowadzone do Kinga. Ten śledził ich postępy przez cały czas i postanowił, że uczyni z nich gladiatorki. Podobnie potraktował poprzednich uczestników show. Dzięki obrożom temperamentu (jedną z nich znalazła wcześniej Clover) może on kontrolować zachowanie swoich gladiatorów. Sam poszła na pierwszy ogień. Gladiator zacisnął na jej karku eletroniczną obrożę. Nagle jeden ze strzeżących Agentki gladiatorów unicestwił pozostałych i zdjął im obroże. Okazało się, że to Reggie. Było one tym samym gladiatorem, którego Clover wyciągnęła z wody, ratując mu tym samym życie. Zadziałał jednak za późno, gdyż obroża Sam zaczęła działać. Sam dołączła do armii gladiatorów. Alex i Clover próbowały ją zatrzymać, jednak na próżno... Reggie, Clover i Alex przystąpili do działania – chcieli zdobyć mistrzowki pas (cel uczestników programu). Ustytuowany był on na szczycie góry w kształcie pięści człowieka. Alex, jak zwykle z resztą, przypadła czarna robota. Agentka zaczęła odwracać uwagę szajki gladiatorów, a Clover i Reggie mogli już zacząć wspinaczkę po pas. Alex trafiła na zahipnotyzowaną Sam. Ubezwłasnowolniona Agentka postanowiła po prostu pozbyć się przyjaciółki – po prostu zrzucając ją w przepaść. Tymaczasem Clover i Reggie dotarli na szczyt wzniesienia, lecz King nie dał za wygraną. Próbował ich unicestwić. Wymachując swą buławą, King nie zorientował się, że za Reggie'em, którego usiłował trafić, znajdował się satelita. Jednym ruchem przeciął go na pół, nieświadomie niszcząc swój własny wynalazek. To był koniec krwiożerczych gladiatorów, a mistrzowski pas należał już tylko i wyłącznie do Willisa. Na Alex czekało już tylko najtrudniejsze wyzwanie: walka z Donną Ramon! Arnold, zaznajomiony we wszelkich szkolnych wieściach, przekazał Agentce, że na ich potyczkę czekają już tłumy. Alex nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Wygarnęła Donnie wszystko, dotkliwie ją obrażając (oczywiście bez przekleństw). Donnie bardzo spodobała się nieprzychylność Alex. Postanowiła sprawić Alex pożądny motocykl... 'Streszczenie' Reggie Willis, amerykański olimpijczyk, zaginął na Wyspie Stachu, na której kręcony jest reality show Gladiatorzy. Udając zawodniczki tego kontrowersyjnego widowiska, Agentki będą musiały dowiedzieć się co stało się z Reggie'em. 'Podsumowanie' 'Postacie' * Sam Simpson * Clover * Alex * Jerry * Donna Ramon * pan Tetley * Arnold * Reggie Willis * Vince King * Gladiatorzy * widzowie 'Programy' * Gladiatorzy 'Miesjca' * Ameryka Północna: ** Stany Zjednoczone: *** Beverly Hills: **** liceum w Beverly Hills **** siedziba główna WOOHP * Wyspa Strachu ** Strefa dżungli ** Strefa ruin ** Strefa arktyczna ** Strefa pustynna ** Strefa gór 'Wynalazki' * satelita * obroża temperamentu 'Trofea' * mistrzowski pas Wyspy Strachu 'Gadżety' * kompuderniczka * zegarek z piłą * BUTy * dymna szminka * pas ze spadochronem (nieużyty) * laserowo-tunelowa tornado suszarka Galeria 10-1.png|Reggie otoczony przez gladiatorów 10-2.png|Alex podpadła Donnie Ramon 10-3.png|Ucieczka Alex 10-4.png|Alex nękana przez Donnę 10-5.png|Agentki na Wyspie Stachu 10-6.png|Agentki na przejażdżce z Kingiem 10-7.png|Agentki „gotowe” do gry 10-8.png|King przedstawia nowe zawodniczki (Agentki) wiernym widzom 10-9.png|Ucieczka przed wygłodniałymi wilkami 10-10.png|Walka z gladiatorami 10-11.png|Alex zauważyła satelitę 10-12.png|Fani oglądający zmagania Agentek w studiu 10-13.png|Sam otoczona przez gladiatorów 10-14.png|Więźniowie w kanałach 10-15.png|Clover uciekająca na skuterze śnieżnym 10-16.png|Spotkanie Agentek po samotnych zmaganiach 10-17.png|Agentki otoczone 10-18.png|Agentki u kinga 10-19.png|Sam z obrożą! 10-20.png|Reggie odnaleziony 10-21.png|Clover, Alex i Reggie w akcji 10-22.png|King przygotowujący się do walki 10-23.png|Zahipnotyzowana Sam próbuje pozbyć się Alex 10-24.png|King próbujący unieszkodliwić Clover i Reggie'ego 10-25.png|King nabrał się na podstęp Reggie'ego – nieumyślnie zniszczył satelitę 10-26.png|Wygrana! 10-27.png|Alex sprzeciwiająca się Donnie 10-28.png|Donna zauważyła u Alex dobre strony Wersja polska Tekst polski: Wojciech Dyczewski Opracowanie: IZ-Text Udźwiękowienie: Supra Film Wystąpili: * Anita Sajnóg – Sam * Krystyna Wiśniewska – Clover * Anna Rusek – Alex * Izabella Malik – Donna Ramon * Grzegorz Przybył – Jerry * Dariusz Stach – Reggie Willis * Mirosław Neinert – Vince King * Ireneusz Załóg – ** widz ''Gladiatorów'' ** Arnold Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1